


It's Just a Theory

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Tumblr request, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Chloe and Kate have been dating in secret, but they're not always super careful.





	It's Just a Theory

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* heeyyy guyyysss... I wrote a thing. Here ya go, another request from tumblr lol. Thanks so much for your patience, if anyone even still reads my stuff. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to the anon for requesting this and thanks to my girlfriend who edited it for me :) I hope you al enjoy this.

Kate’s POV

 

“I don’t want you to go,” Chloe whispered softly, a slight growl to her voice that sent shivers of need up my spine. I giggled softly, wrapping my arms around her neck as she pulled me closer by my hips, starting to kiss my neck.

 

“I don’t wanna go, but I have class in five minutes,” I said softly, barely convincing myself even though I knew that I really did need to get to class. Being late was the last thing I needed considering my grades had started to crash a little. Not that I was blaming my relationship with Chloe for my declining, but… she didn’t exactly make studying easy. I just wanted to sit on the couch and play video games with her or watch lame crime-solving TV shows all while snuggling and pretending not to wanna make out the entire time. 

 

“Fine, but I’m gonna be hanging out in your room,” Chloe said suggestively, giving me another quick bite to the neck and a kiss on the cheek before starting to pull away. “But try not to take too long, Alice is cute and all, but she’s not as fun to snuggle.” I giggled at that, getting on my toes to kiss her before pulling away.

 

“Ok, just try to be sneaky this time,” I pleaded gently. “People are starting to get suspicious.” 

 

“Ok, but only because you asked so nicely,” she said with a small grin, kissing my cheek again before starting off in the direction of the dorms, starting to take off her jacket as she walked to reveal her strong shoulders. I bit my lip, swallowing thickly before shaking my head and walking towards the main building, too consumed in daydreams of my girlfriend to look around and see who could’ve seen us. 

 

Chloe and I had been dating for almost three months now but we hadn’t told anyone yet. Not because I didn’t want to. I wanted the whole world to know how much she meant to me and how important she was to me. But I wasn’t sure how people would react and the last thing I wanted was to make Chloe’s life harder. Plus, if it got back to my parents that I was dating a woman, I’m pretty sure they’d disown me on the spot. Which, though relieving for my mental state, would be a little harder on my wallet and education. But Chloe was worth all of that and I knew she was. But there was a big part of me that hesitated every time the subject came up. Probably because of the way I knew people would react. They’d probably be mad. Telling me that I was faking it to get attention, that I just didn’t want people to see me as the Bible-thumping nun anymore. Even though none of that was true, I couldn’t help being afraid. People like Victoria took things like that and twisted them until they snapped and could never be made whole again. I just hoped that Chloe and I could make it through my last year and then move away or go somewhere where Victoria and Nathan and the rest of the Vortex Club had no power over me anymore. 

 

When I got to class, my mood was still high. High enough for me to start daydreaming during class and stare out of the window instead of listening to Mr. Jefferson’s lesson. It wasn’t until the mid-class break that I was pulled from my stupor by Max tapping my shoulder. I jumped, looking up to see a gentle smile on her face. I smiled back, my cheeks almost hurting from how happy I was to see Max instead of… someone else. 

 

“Hey, Max, what’s up?” I asked, hoping that she would see my good mood as more of a spur of the moment thing and not because I had just been thinking about being kissed by her best friend. Max was probably the only person that I’d be comfortable telling about any of this, but I hadn’t gotten the courage or the timing right yet. Which were both very important when you decided to finally tell one of your best friends that you were dating their childhood best friend and had been for a few months and were getting surprisingly serious considering Chloe Price was never serious about anything except for William and getting her next score for free. 

 

“Nothing much, I just… I gotta talk to you about something real fast,” she said, whispering the last part so no one else would hear. I looked around before meeting her eyes again and nodding. 

 

“Ok, let’s go,” I said, getting to my feet and taking Max’s hand in mine before walking out of the classroom. Whatever it was must’ve had Max pretty nervous because she didn’t always look so anxious anymore. Since Victoria and her had come up with some sort of truce, she’d been much more confident and even a little outspoken at times. Not that it bothered me. I found it refreshing, really. Max’s sense of humor was one in a million and she was always weirdly insightful. It was probably because she didn’t talk much. 

 

When we were out in the empty hallway, though, Max shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, laughing softly as she tried to think of something to say.

 

“So uh… This is embarrassing, but I have a feeling that it’ll be more embarrassing for you if I don’t say anything so…” she paused, making my brows furrow as I tried to figure out what she was going to say. What did she mean? Why would what she was going to say being embarrassing for me? “You uh… You have a really noticeable hickey like right… Here,” she finally finished, pointing just below her jaw and filling me with a dreadful combination of horror and relief. I felt my heart skip a beat before it started hammering against my ribs as I covered the mark with my hand.

 

“Are you serious?” I asked, totally taken aback. 

 

_ Damnit, Chloe, I told you to be careful!  _ I scolded her internally, knowing that she probably did it on purpose. Max blushed as I felt my own cheeks heat up, but she started laughing a little. 

 

“Where did you even get it? Was it like a curling iron burn or something?” She asked. The question just made me blush harder. 

 

“N-not exactly,” I stammered out, walking over to my locker and opening it to grab the scarf that I’d left in there the other day. “I uh… Met someone.” When I turned back to Max, her eyes were wide with surprise before an excited smile tugged at her lips.

 

“You’re serious! Oh my dog, Kate, who is it? Tell me all about him, come on, don’t leave anything out.” 

 

I chuckled softly, my blood running cold as I thought about how to tread through this confession. 

 

“Well uh… they’re actually a she and you… You know her,” I said simply, deciding that beating around the bush wouldn’t accomplish much in the long run. That surprised Max again, while also seeming to confuse her if the way her brows knit together and she took a long pause, her mouth hanging open slightly. 

 

“Wait… So you’re…” She trailed off, like she didn’t want to just assume anything. I sighed, shrugging as I shifted the scarf around my neck into a better position. It didn’t exactly look natural, but that was the least of my problems at the moment. 

 

“I don’t know,” I said honestly, sighing a little as I avoided Max’s gaze. “All I know is that I really like her and she seems to like me too and we have so much fun together and she makes me feel so at ease. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.” 

 

“It’s ok,” Max said with a small, understanding smile. “Is she nice? She must be really special if you let her do that to you.” I blushed at the accusation, giggling nervously as I self-consciously rubbed the mark on my neck through my scarf. 

 

“She’s perfect,” I replied, smiling despite my embarrassment. “And she’s actually a really gentle person when it comes to that stuff. I normally don’t walk away with battle scars from our encounters, but I think she got a little overly excited.” Max laughed at that, rolling her eyes a little as she leaned against the locker next to mine. 

 

“You said I know her,” she said, her voice more nudging than demanding. “Can you tell me or should I just not worry about it? ‘Cause as much as I respect your privacy, I also need to beat her up if she breaks your heart.” I laughed at that, imagining Max trying to beat up Chloe if something like that ever happened. 

 

“I think you’d be a little more hesitant to offer that if I told you who it was,” I replied, giving up my view of the old tile floor to look at Max as she seemed to consider my words. When she had seemed to make her choice she nodded, still looking a bit pensive and even a little devious. Which was a bit disconcerting, but I knew Max was no threat to me or my relationship with Chloe since the two of them had only ever been friends. Plus Max wasn’t the type of person to break up relationships. 

 

“Alright, I’ll let you keep your secret, but I’m going to find out who it is,” she said almost menacingly, though there wasn’t much about the statement that made me nervous in the slightest. Maybe if she found out on her own then it would make it easier on all of us. So I giggled and rolled my eyes.

 

“Ok, just don’t fall out of any trees spying on me,” I teased before walking back into the classroom, avoiding the stares of a couple other students as I went to sit at my desk again. I didn’t notice the note until I sat down, confusion filling me as I looked around, but no one seemed to be paying attention to me anymore since Jefferson was lecturing again. I paused for a moment before picking up the piece of folded paper and unfolding it slowly before reading that annoyingly neat handwriting. 

 

_ I know who gave you that mark. Meet me outside the dorms after class or I tell everyone your little secret. _

 

_ ~VC _

 

My heart stopped in my chest and I looked around to see Victoria herself staring me down from across the classroom, her perfectly manicured nails drumming against her desk. 

 

_ Lord, help me now,  _ I thought desperately. 

 

I hurried to the dorms after class, sitting on the bench closest to all the trees and waited for Victoria to show up, my heart hammering in my chest. I knew Chloe and I should’ve been more careful. This was the worst possible scenario. Why hadn’t I been paying attention? Of course Victoria would find out. Now the real question was how the hell I was going to handle it. 

 

“Hey,” a voice snapped, making me jump as I clutched a textbook to my chest and whirled around. Victoria was standing behind me, her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently on the cement. “Come on, I have somewhere more private we can talk.” All I could do was nod and stand, following her into the dorms as she lead me to her room, hurrying us both inside before anyone could notice us. When we were both in her room and she had closed the door behind her, she turned back to me, taking a step towards me and regarding me with much less disdain than I had expected. She looked me over again, a hand on her hip as she watched me. 

 

“Wh-what is this about?” I finally asked, fear and more than a little anger filling me. Her features tightened. 

 

“You’re dating Chloe Price,” she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head a little as she looked me over again. “And that’s weird.” 

 

“Well, what about it?” I asked, a little more angry than afraid now. “Why do you care?” There was a long pause, one that struck fear into me again as Victoria seemed to get angrier and angrier before…

 

“I’m in love with Max Caulfield,” she finally burst out, tears filling her eyes as she started to cry. I froze. What was happening? Why was Victoria crying? In front of me of all people? But the shock didn’t last long because my mothering instincts kicked in and I took a step towards her, surprised when she didn’t resist me pulling her into a hug. I understood her fear and the hurt that radiated off of her. Loving someone you thought you had no chance with was one of the worst feelings in the world and I can only imagine how long Victoria had kept this in. I could tell it must've been a while though because she was shaking against me, her tears soaking through my scarf as she leaned against me. “I- I saw you and Chloe together the other day and I… I thought maybe Max and I could have that but then… Then I kissed her and told her to leave me alone because I was so confused and now she hates me and she’s been avoiding me and I don’t know what to do.”

 

_ Wow, this is a lot, _ I thought, rubbing Victoria’s back as she cried it out a little more. 

 

“I… I don’t know what to tell you, Victoria,” I said softly. It was true, but I could tell that it wasn’t enough. “I’d just talk to her, tell her what you really feel. That’s the only way she’s going to understand what you’re going through.” There was another pause as Victoria sniffled, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. 

 

“I don’t know if she’d ever be able to forgive me,” she said softly, looking defeated. I’d never seen her like this before. Another long pause. “I fucked up so bad.”

 

“Max is a really good person, Victoria,” I said softly, watching Victoria wipe the tears from her cheeks. “In all honesty, if anyone in Blackwell could forgive you for what you’ve done to them, it’s her.” Victoria looked up at me when I said that, but I stood my ground even as old fears filled me. Victoria was just a person. A strange, angry person, but still a person. 

 

“Could… Could you ever forgive me?” 

 

The question caught me off guard for a moment, anger bubbling up in my chest for a moment before I realized that this was the real Victoria. The one that just needed someone to show her that they cared enough to see her for who she really was. I sighed and looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes again and smiled as much as I could. 

 

“I don’t see why not,” I replied softly, shrugging. “I could’ve done without the threatening note, though.” Victoria chuckled at that, sniffling a little. 

 

“Sorry, force of habit,” she said, grabbing a tissue and fixing her make up in the mirror beside my shoulder. “Nobody really takes me seriously unless I try to be as loud and obnoxious as possible.” 

 

“I think a friendship with someone who doesn’t care about your social status might help with that,” I said without thinking, getting a surprisingly good-natured glare from the taller girl. 

 

“Easy for you to say. You’d be friends with anyone if they asked nice enough.” 

 

I laughed at that, much more genuinely than I thought I would. Sometimes I forgot that Victoria was not just cashmere and manicures. Victoria laughed along with me, but in a short, harsh kind of way before finishing with her makeup and straightening to her fullest height and turning to face me, a look of determination on her face. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to go talk to Max,” she said decidedly, making me smile even as nervousness filled me. 

“Just be careful, she can be a bit fragile under pressure,” I warned. As much as all this had surprisingly changed some of my opinions of Victoria, it didn’t mean that the Queen of Blackwell had really changed all that much. But she nodded, seeming only slightly offended. 

 

“Right,” she said with a small sigh. “I’ll try to be less… Abrasive.” I nodded, smiling as I made my way for the door.

 

“Well, I hope it all works out ok,” I said, reaching for the door.

 

“Thank you,” she said from behind me, catching me a little off guard. “And… Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Just try not to let her suck your face off in the parking lot so often. It’s tacky.” 

 

“Thanks, Victoria,” I said, turning and smirking at her. “I’ll just have to be sure you don’t enjoy the show so much next time.” I know I should’ve waited for the pricelessness of the moment, but I didn’t stay to take a picture of the blush on Victoria’s face as I walked out of her room with a giant smile on my face. 

 

I made my way back to my room after that, smiling like a giant dork as I opened the door to see my amazing girlfriend sprawled out on my bed, her leg twitching as she slept soundly on top of my now messy sheets. It’s like she was a conduit for messes. A mess magnet, if you will. But that was ok. I laid down next to her, setting my scarf on the floor and snuggling up close to her side, burying my face in her neck and kissing the soft skin gently. The blue haired girl stirred under the affection, wrapping her arms around me. 

 

“What took you so long?” She mumbled sleepily, her voice muffled as she talked into my hair. I smiled and squeezed her gently. 

 

“A friend needed my help with something,” I replied simply. She just hummed and seemed to start to drift off again. I didn't want to wake her up, but I couldn’t stop myself from talking just a little more. 

 

“I think Max and Victoria are together,” I said softly. Chloe seemed to wake up a little more at that, stiffening against me.

 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, starting to sit up. I giggled and climbed on top of her, keeping her pinned to the bed. 

 

“Relax, it’s just a theory,” I whispered, starting to drift off on top of her. Maybe letting people know that Chloe and I were together wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys for reading and for not yelling at me for being gone for so long. Idk how long updates will take or anything cause life's just been insane, but I'll do my best. Thanks again to the anon and my girlfriend. I hope you all enjoyed this and have an awesome day :)


End file.
